


Erotyczne fantazje 183

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 183

Weiss wsunęła swój język , we wilgotne łono Ruby. Język dziedziczki szybko i sprawnie wchodził do wnętrza rozpalonej cipki.

Ruby nie potrzebowała wiele, żeby osiągnąć szczyt. Język jej partnerki, natychmiast doprowadziła ją tam gdzie powinien. Wierciła się z przyjemności, kiedy jej soki spryskały całą twarz starszej dziewczyny.


End file.
